


Elven Experimentation

by inkblotfox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Cum Inflation, Drug Use, Experimental, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Full Body Insertion, Humiliation, Mating Press, Multi, Nipple Fucking, Nipple Penetration, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Size Difference, Teasing, major size difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Haera sure wasn’t expecting when she went to a holiday party to end up in the clutches of a horny imp with perverse experiments in store. Will the elf be able to resist falling under the sway of her depravity?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Elven Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
> This one gets pretty freaky, and has some pretty out-there sex acts. If you can hang, its a fun ride, but no shame if you can’t deal with some of the fetishes and kinks in this one.

Haera wasn’t sure what woke her up - everything felt like a blur. She didn’t even remember falling asleep - last she remembered, she’d been at a Christmas party, sharing a drink with some casual acquaintances, and now... Attempts to reach up and rub the sleep from her eyes were stifled, something holding her arms down by the wrist. Haera tried to roll herself, convinced that maybe she’d just slept on it wrong, but found she couldn’t move more than an inch either way, falling back heavily against whatever she was laying on each time she tried. As her vision cleared, she realized she was indeed restrained - her arms were secured by thick leather cuffs to either side of her, holding her down on a thickly padded table. Her holiday sweater was missing now, leaving her plump breasts on display for anyone who might have been in the room. She supposed she was grateful her shorts and leggings were still intact, preserving some measure of modesty in her compromised state. Slowly turning her head back and forth, the captured elf tried to get some bearing on where she was, though the bright lights shining at the edges of the room made that all but impossible. Best as she could tell, she was in some sort of clean room, with the only other notable furniture being a strange device hanging above her.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Her voice echoed in the room around her, the only answer she received for a long moment. “Hello? Hello, help!” As she woke up more to her situation, she felt pangs of panic start to surge in her as she struggled against her bonds, straining to pull herself off the padded table. It was no use - the thick leather cuffs held firm. A whir started above, the machine stirring to life to her wonder and horror, two metal arms extending down to her prone form. She gasped as the cold metal pressed into her warm breasts, groping her emotionless lay as if taking their measure of her before some tube attached latched on to her pert nipples, sucking down and tightening as a high-pitched moan was forced from her lips. Stupor turned into full fledged panic as she tried with renewed vigor to get away, only triggering the machine to hold her more firmly in place as a violently pink fluid started to run down the tubes connecting her to her captor.

The feeling of the fluid being pushed into her breasts was like nothing she could describe, her hands balling into fists and pulling at the padding of the table as her spine arched involuntarily. The liquid itself was warm, almost painfully so, and as it pumped into her breasts, she could swear that she could feel her chest getting heavier. She almost feared it might become hard to breathe as each already-sizable tit swelled larger still, growing from the size of her head to closer to the size of a large watermelon, and larger still. She watched, flabbergasted, as the fluid did its work, and she found panties were quickly growing damp with every moment that passed. She had just started to fear that the growth would never stop when the machine started to pull away, tugging on her now over-sensitive nipples and drawing her oversized breasts taut before letting them bounce back down, knocking the wind out of her from the unexpected weight.

A long moment passed after the machine grew quiet once more, only the sound of her ragged breathing filling the room as she tried to adjust to her new reality. The sudden growth, matched by her panicked struggles to escape, felt as if they had taken all the energy from her, and she fought to keep her vision from blacking out entirely - another in a series of losing fights. As her eyes fluttered closed, she swore she saw a slender little shadow float across her field of vision, a dainty laugh ringing in her ears.

Haera was glad to find that when she woke, she was no longer tied to that padded table. Indeed, she was laying on a cool stone floor, once again apparently alone. The elf was not amused to find that her remaining clothing had been since replaced with a less than modest cow-printed bikini - the triangles of fabric holding her over-swollen tits actually had holes cut into them to give easy access to her fat nipples, her Arellano stretched larger over her newly swollen tits. Similarly, the cow-printed bottoms were little more than a glorified thong, her fat vulva nearly swallowing the string of it and leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Mortified as she was, she couldn’t help but find something arousing about being so nakedly on display - she felt more exposed in the faux bikini than if she’d been naked, yet the thought only had her arousal starting to drool down her thighs.

As she managed to get to her feet, standing unsteadily under the new weight weighing on her chest, she looked around at the room she’d been moved to. It looked much more like a stereotypical hentai setting, a cell big enough for several people with bars just narrow enough to keep her from squeezing through, even if she weren’t carrying a pair of swollen melons on her front. She’d just started to waddle her way towards the bars, looking to see if by some miracle there was some way out, when an intercom crackled to life from somewhere in the ceiling.

“What a fitting outfit! You certainly make a better cow than an elf!” Haera’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she looked around to see where her captor might be taking from, but seeing nothing. “Still, it would be a shame to leave you all alone with your new assets. Wouldn’t you rather have some company to take advantage of all you have to offer?” Now that, she didn’t like the sound of. For better or worse, she wasn’t given very long to dread what the lingering threat might mean - heavy footsteps in the hallway beyond the bars preceded the arrival of two rather massive orcs, each easily seven or eight feet tall. Any hope she might have had of them remaining on that side of the bars was dashed as the cell door swung open of its own accord, the squeak of the metal hinges beckoning the pair enter.

She found herself awestruck by the pair, even as she backed away from them. Long locks of hair were tied back in messy ponytails and braids, stone and bone beads woven among the strands that cascaded down across their shoulders. Each sported some rather impressive tusks among their teeth, chipped and worn in ways that she might have found fascinating if not for the way their owners were hungrily licking their lips. Rugged muscled fleet under pale green skin with every movement, barely concealed by leather tunics that noticeably didn’t fall far past their waist, leaving their thick, flaccid black cocks dangling and exposed between their legs.

Distracted as she was trying to back away from the approaching orcs, Haera failed to notice a miniature figure dart into the cell. She wobbled back, falling quickly on her rump as she lost her balance as the orcs loomed before her - only to yell in pain as a sharp needle plunged into her neck. She scrambled around to see the culprit, only to be met with a taunting grin inches from her face. She screamed out in shock, swinging uselessly at the nimble imp who darted out of her reach with a mischievous giggle.

“Oh, don’t be like that! You should be honored to be chosen by me, the great Lycia!“ The pale violet imp fluttered just above her, straddling a syringe nearly as large as her diminutive body, her barely-covered crotch visible through the translucent pink fluid still in the needle. ”I really couldn’t resist a front row seat for my latest little experiment - and to add a little something extra to the mix!” She leaned forward on her syringe, mockingly groping her flat chest through her latex tube top. “Gotta make sure those cow tits are good and tender for your new friends!” Haera was about to try and lunge for the foot-tall loli demon, only to freeze as she was reminded of the more pressing problem at hand.

There was no time to get away as strong arms seized her by the waist, pulling her into an iron embrace despite her struggles. The other orc wasted no time in reaching out to grope her overgrown tits, the sensation of his rough hands kneeding her sensitive skin making her gasp and arch back against the male who held her, her plump cunt all but gushing with a fresh wave of arousal. She’d never felt such a strong reaction, moans falling from her lips as her perky nipples were tugged on roughly, milked as if she were little more than a milk-laden cow. It took only a few pumps before she could feel milk leaking from both tits, quickly soaking her molester’s hands.

“Oh good, I was worried it might take longer to take effect,” cooed the imp as she fluttered closer, perching herself cockily on the shoulder of the orc behind her with her syringe cocked over her shoulder. “Doesn’t it feel so good? This special cocktail of mine will make sure you can’t help but enjoy this - as if you had a choice to begin with!” Words were beyond Haera. Much as she longed to say something cutting to the little demon, the feelings flooding her tender body made it impossible for anything more than moans to pass her lips, her hips grinding back into the orc behind her despite her mental protests. Her motions were far from unnoticed - she quickly found the orc’s massive cock throbbing between her thighs, grinding up against her cunt to her groaning delight while thick precum drooled from his tip to the cool stone floor.

Overwhelmed as she was, it took a moment for Haera to realize that the orc was doing more than milking her tits, though she couldn’t place the peculiar feeling. Through half-lidded eyes, she looked down to see him working a thick fingertip into her nipple, milk gushing around the digit as he worked his way into her. She’d never even thought it was *possible* to have her breasts penetrated, never mind how good it felt to have him fingering her breasts, the flesh distending lewdly as he forced a second finger inside. Though her oversized breasts blocked her view beyond his chest, she suspected that he intended to put a lot more than just his rough and calloused digits into her, and it was hard even for her to say if she was trembling with fear or delight at the thought.

Unnoticed for the moment, the little imp fluttered her way from one angle to another to watch her ‘Experiment’ unfold, letting her syringe fall to the floor as her hands went between her slender thighs. Her skimpy black panties were soaked, clinging to her smooth pussy lips in a lewd cameltoe, and she couldn’t help but rub herself through the damp fabric as she enjoyed the show unfolding, her other hand pinching her own tender nipple through her skintight top. Things were going absolutely swimmingly, and Lycia likely would have been patting herself on the back if her hands weren’t already occupied. She darted down, hovering close as her elven captive was forced down to the floor, held down on her back as one orc spread her nipple open with his fingertips, guiding the drooling tip of his cock towards the virgin entrance despite Haera’s half-hearted protests.

“Fuuuuckkk....” The curse left her in a hiss as she felt that thick cock pushing its way into her swollen tit, her copious milk lubing his way into her tautly-stretched tit as she thrashed with pleasure. Focused as she was on the exotic penetration, the second orc hardly found any resistance as he pushed her thighs apart, leaning in to push his face between her thick thighs to run his tongue over her fat cunt lips. Her skimpy cow-print bikini was useless in hiding any part of her soaked nethers from the orc between her legs, even the soft patch of pubic hair barely covered by the useless triangle of fabric. The weak string of her thong snapped easily against the orc’s tucks as he dug more fully into her, spreading her lower lips with two fingers as he let his fat tongue sink into her soaked depths. Every motion felt like a little jolt of electricity, making her twitch and squirm as she wrapped her thighs around the orc’s head, holding him as well as she could against her muff as she watched the other start slowly thrusting into her breast.

“See? Doesn’t it feel good to just relax and go with the flow?” Lycia taunted, growing so bold as to perch herself on the squirming elf’s bare belly, straddling her waist as she watched the action up close. “You’re lucky to have these fat udders for your friends to sink into. Look how good your tits look stretched around his cock!” The little imp’s own voice was husky with arousal as she continued masturbating herself, making sure to grind her juices into Haera’s skin as an extra bit of insult to injury. Not that she was in any condition to protest - the drug-enhanced stimulation from each end of her body was more than enough to drive her over the edge of orgasm and keep her there, her head spinning from the overwhelming sensation of her near-constant climax, each one spiraling her into the next with no chance to even catch her breath.

Taking full advantage of the situation, the orc between her thighs pulled away from her, her juices coating his face and dripping from his tusks. Haedra was ashamed of the way she whimpered as he left her needy pussy untouched, reaching down to rub her own swollen clit as if to entice him back between her thighs. He hardly kept her waiting long, though she felt it took him forever to push his own thick cock up against her chubby lower lips, smearing her juices further over his length before sinking into her, making her coo with sinful delight as he wrapped his hands around her thick hips, mirroring the way his friend gripped her oversized tits. The pair quickly found a rhythm to bounce her between them, and Lycia was delighted to feel the way Haera’s belly bulged each time her pussy was plunged into.

Faster and faster they rutted her, treating her like little more than a warm hole to breed, and she was ashamed to realize how much she loved it. Her body was on fire with the overwhelming sensations, her juices squirting almost nonstop from her cunt as heavily as her milk spilled from her breasts, the extra lubrication lending an extra lewd slap to every thrust against her. Her reached for anything to grasp, trying desperately to anchor herself as she threatened to black out from the overwhelming cacophony of sensations until at last-

“Oh fuck, yes.... fuck yes, fill me up!” The elf’s cheeks burned as she shamelessly cheered the orcs on, tensing and milking them with as much bodily control as she could muster as they hilted themselves in her. Each hot rope of spunk they pumped into her only made her scream louder with approval, her belly and breast swelling in equal measure with their copious load. “Oh my god, I’m gonna burst....” Her eyes rolled back as she gave herself to the sensations of being stretched so far, filled so much. When at last they pulled their fat cocks from her, each taking his turn to pump his sloppy length over her to coat both elf and imp in the last of their sticky cum, she nearly sobbed at how empty she suddenly felt.

“What a sight you look,” teased Lycia, languidly rubbing the sticky cum into her purple skin as she admired her minions’ handiwork. Sprawled on the floor, Haera looked to be several months pregnant, her tits gaping just slightly as milk and cum both leaked from her used holes. “You shouldn’t waste their gift, you know. Why don’t you have a taste of the lovely cocktail they’ve made you!” Haera had no strength to resist as Lycia fluttered up over her, panties askew and tiny pussy leaking over her prone form like a depraved form of blessing. Small hands grabbed her cum-stuffed tit, dragging the over-sensitive teat to its owner’s lips and forcing it inside. The elf gagged in surprise at the first burst of mixed fluids that her demonic tormented squeezed into her mouth, though it didn’t take much to coax her into latching on to her own nipple, hungrily sucking down the lewd mix as it spilled from her well-fucked breast.

Distracted by the lewd show, Lycia let her guard down as she came to rest on the mind-broken elf’s bust, too busy watching the depraved scene to notice Haera pick up the forgotten syringe. Her other hand reached up to snag the cocky imp around the waist, easily overpowering the miniature demon as she cried out in surprise.

“Mm, I cant deny that that was amazing...” She managed to sit herself up, despite the manors weight of her overgrown tits trying to hold her to the ground. “But I’d be remiss not to let you join in on the fun, my little friend!” Lycia struggled to free herself from the sudden role reversal as Haera pushed the loli demon’s thighs apart with surprising ease. Somewhere along the line, the syringe in her other hand had lost its needle, though the dripping hole at its tip was plenty wide enough to dispense the rest of its payload. Giving Lycia a lewd smile, she took her time forcing the half-full container into her tiny pussy, finding the whimpering moans drawn from her surprisingly adorable as she started to fuck her. Lycia’s will to resist slowly melted away as more and more of the potent aphrodisiac dripped from the syringe into her snug passage.

“That’s right, just relax and enjoy it,” she cooed, mimicking the demon’s advice as she worked the syringe deeper and deeper, forcing it snugly up against her cervix before dressing the plunger the rest of the way. She swore that the demon’s pupils went heart-shaped as the drug flooded her tiny womb, her belly bloating as she was pumped full of the same cocktail already coursing through Haera’s veins. She trembled in the wolf’s grasp as her first climax wracked her tiny frame, her juices squirting all over her prisoner’s hands and belly. “Don’t you worry, sweetie... We’re gonna have so much fun together now! Just relax and let mommy take care of you...”

Dazed, Lycia relaxed in Haera’s hold as she let her head be guided to the same cum-leaking tit she’d previously forced the elf to nurse from. She latched on without protest, eyes fluttering closed as she nursed the fat teat, legs hanging open as Haera continued playing with her smooth little cunt. Only when she was sure the whole syringe was empty and taken by her abuser did she pull the container free, bringing the empty cylinder to her mouth to suck it clean of the imp’s juices in much the same way she itched to suck on the orcs still recovering nearby before letting it fall uselessly to the floor.

‘What a sweet girl you are.” Lycia’s cheeks burned as Haera took a turn taunting her, feeling her hands shamelessly rubbing over the smaller woman’s flat chest, tugging on her tiny nipples through the skintight tube top. “No wonder you like my tits so much. Not much to play with here... But that’s ok, I have plenty to share...” She leaned herself up against the wall of the cell before slowly raising Lycia up more firmly against her chest, keeping her face pressed into the tit she nursed from while guiding her other up against the demon’s tiny holes - small and tight as she was, it took little effort to coax her around her fat tit, a sigh escaping her as she felt Lycia’s lower lips sucking and milking her tits just as eagerly as those on for face.

Fascinated at just how quickly she’d coaxed her would-be captor into sharing the depravity she’d forced on the elf, Haera took her time pushing her tit back and forth between Lycia’s legs, bouncing her leaking tit in and out of her vise-tight grip as her milk steadily filled the smaller girl’s womb, the excess leaking out around their joining as the slender demon slowly grew more gravid. The orcs, meanwhile, seemed to have caught on to the shift in dynamics, watching the display with eager eyes as their spent cocks twitched and grew back to life. They closed in on the pair, and Haera looked to the closer of the pair with lust in her eyes.

“Mm, hey there boys... I bet you’re dying for more of us, aren’t you?” Haera reached up to wrap her free hand around one of the orc’s cocks, stroking him almost reverently as she turned to look up at the other, his cock drooling pre down onto her face as he moved to press the tip to her lips. “Mm, yes, let me get you all wet and ready... I’m sure our little friend would like a turn with you~!” It was unclear if the muffled sound that escaped the little demon was one of excitement or panic - both were likely, and understandable.

Haera sighed with satisfaction as she stretched her mouth wide, wrapping her lips around the sloppy cock presented to her and savoring the taste of her own pussy still clinging to the slick flesh. She did her best to relax and let him take advantage of her mouth and throat as she stroked and jerked off the other orc with her free hand. The feeling of having the massive black cock stretching her throat to bulging, each slow thrust pushing that musky crotch against her nose and slapping her chin with those heavy balls, had the horny elf squirming and moaning around the thick flesh with unbridled desire. Distracted as she was, she only barely noticed when Lycia was pulled away from her chest, leaving her hands freed to openly grope and finger her leaking teats and soaked cunt alike. Shamelessly, she wantonly milked her tits as she the orc more fully throat-fucked her, savoring the feeling of the warm fluid running in thick rivulets down her bikini-covered breasts and over her stuffed belly.

Unnoticed for the moment by the horny elf, Lycia was facing her own impending pleasure as she dangled in the grasp of her former lackey, his calloused hands rough against her smooth skin. Milk-drunk and dazed, she found herself offering little resistance as he pushed her body against a cock as long as she was tall, grinding her face and chest into the musky length while her dripping cunt left a slimy trail in her wake with each stroke back and forth. Mindlessly, she found herself licking and kissing along the no length as he ground her against it, several times managing to get her lips around the very tip to lap up his salty pre. She thought this was all he wanted, simply to have a warm body to grind his cock against while he waited his turn to fuck Haera, but he was quick to dash that hope to pieces. As the orc’s desire built and his patience dwindled, Lycia found herself being lined up with his fat length, the thick head grinding against her too-small pussy as he sought entrance.

Part of her knew to struggle, futile as it was to try and escape the superiors strength of the orc, but more of her couldn’t help but clench her thighs around the intimidating length, just as her tiny cunt convulsed in anticipation of being stuffed. There was no way, no way at all that he could-!

Her eyes rolled back in her head as force and need came together, the thick head forcing its way past her snug lower lips with a wet pop. Just the head was enough to make her tremble in climax, filling her tiny passage more than she’d ever been in her life, and the orc was very verbal in his appreciation of the sudden spamming. Even so, just the tip was far from enough to satisfy the lusty brute, and Lycia had no choice but to hold on for the ride as he continued forcing her down his oversized length. Wide eyes betrayed heart-shaped pupils as she watched with equal parts horror and excitement as inch after inch of cock sunk between her legs, her belly bulging obscenely as she feels him fill her to her absolute limits.

“Fuck, you’re- hahhh- fuck, you’re gonna break me! Oh fuck, don’t stop, oh fuck...” A constant stream of obscenities fell from her lips as she tried to relax, hands pushing her tube top up to grope her tiny tits openly as she let herself be used like a fleshlight, using her thighs and feet to stroke what wouldn’t quite fit in her body. Distracted as she is, she hardly notices that the orc falls to his knees, moving down between Haera’s spread legs with imp-wrapped cock in hand.

Neither elf nor imp fully understood what was about to happen as rough hands seized plush hips. Haera had only a moment from the time her own friend’s cock fell from her lips to see what was about to happen as her rump was pulled up off the ground. She spread her legs wide in welcome as she she was forced into a mating press position, though by the time she realized that Lycia was still impaled on the cock being lined up with her plush cunt, it was far too late to say anything about it. She cried out, sobbing with pleasure as her cunt was again violated, this time stretched all the wider as her captive captor was forced head-first into her sloppy depths.

Protests and moans were both muffled as Lycia sunk into the warm, welcoming depths of the elf as the orc took his sloppy seconds. Tight as the fit was, it took effort to push the imp slowly into the grasping depths, leverage helping push her smaller body into the larger woman to both of their gasping pleasures. Blindly, Haera reached down to play her eager fingers across both her own clit and Lycia’s as the orc drove himself deeper into the loli demon, and drove the demon herself deeper into the elf. Ill-content to wait his turn, the other orc knelt down over Haera’s face to grind his musky cock and balls against her face, before pushing his cock once more down her throat, hands groping and milking her hanging tits as the pair fucked her mercilessly.

How long the tryst lasted was hard for anyone to say, the haze of lust and the near-constant climaxes pushed along by the drugs in both women’s bodies making time feel unreal - all faded away except the feeling of cocks pounding away at their over-sensitive bodies. Milk and pussy juices leaked from both sex-addled women, running down over-sensitive flesh and pooling around them on the cold stone floor. Haera is hardly prepared, but absolutely thrilled when she feels the orc in her mouth lose himself to pleasure, holding him balls-deep down her throat as he pumps her belly full of his spunk to her moaning delight. Not long after, she feels a peculiar swelling just past her nether lips, a swelling that makes her writhe with new heights of pleasure as she’s stretched obscenely wide by Lycia’s belly swelling with her own helping of orc cum. Moans vibrate through the elf’s over-full cunt as the imp thrashes and sobs with her own pleasure, only driving Haera wilder as she’s ‘Knotted’ by the woman-turned-cocksleeve.

When at last the orcs pull free, Haera falls to the ground in a soaked heap, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Languidly, she reached between her cum-splattered thighs to stroke the legs of the imp still lodged in her cunt as the orcs, finally satisfied, wandered off out of the cell. She took her time rescuing the imp from her depths, taking advantage of her compromised position to finger her small, gaping cunt while she squirmed helplessly in her grasp, the motions prolonging the last aftershocks of orgasm trembling through the elf’s body.

When at last Lycia is freed from Haera’s cunt, the loli demon is couching and gasping for fresh breath, though the satisfied grin on her face speaks volumes. She offers no resistance as she’s pulled into a long, slow kiss with the equally satisfied elf, the pair alternating between licking each other clean of the mixed fluids decorating them and tangling their tongues into each other’s mouths, snowballing fluids back and forth as they made out for a long while on the ground. When at last they parted, a trail of saliva still linking their tongues, Lycia couldn’t help but give her captive elf a cocky grin.

“Told you you’d enjoy it,” she said with a smirk, to which Haera only blushed and rolled her eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she muttered. “Now shut up and come here.” She pulled Lycia up to straddle her face, the demon moaning her approval as the subby elf buried her tongue into the well-used hole. Loathe as she was to admit it, she supposed there were worse things to be than the little demon’s captive.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks again to Raikissu on twitter, who Haera the Elf belongs to. This was a fun one to work on, and definitely inspired me to keep going full throttle into future works for the coming new year. To all those who finished reading this one, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed creating it!


End file.
